Rewrite ${(7^{10})(7^{-7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{10})(7^{-7}) = 7^{10-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{10})(7^{-7})} = 7^{3}} $